Ahims past
by sailormoon64
Summary: this is about how ahim must face her past and that she thinks she is alone but the other gokaigers tell her she is not alone the couple is marvelous and ahim
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the arrival on a destroyed planet

Why did we have to land on flamell asked luka Because there is a soler strom in space and its to dangerous to travel at this time said marvelous yes but you do relize that since we are here that ahim will have to face her demons right i though you didnt want her to face them so soon said joe to marvelous. Well yes but if we move now then we risk damageing the gallion said marvelous just then ahim walks in. What are we doing on my home planet marvelous said ahim we are just waiting out the storm right now said marvelous ok well iam going to go for a walk by my self ok marvelous said ahim actually ahim can i walk wih you asked marvelous to ahim. No if you wouldnt mind i would like to walk alone for a bit said ahim. outside ahims pov i cant stand being here after all i watch my family die and countless others as well plus my twin i miss them so much i cant tell the others i'll feel weak if i do thouht ahim she didnt notice that marvelous came up behind her and saw her deep in thought then he saw her run he runs after her yelling her name. AHIM wait come back yells marvelous he sees her stop at a tree and he hears her gasp then he sees her fall to her knees sobbing her heart out. I...I...I iam so sorry kai so sorry i shouldnt have been so selfish i thought i needed you but in reality you needed me more and for that i am sorry sobbed ahim marvelous comes up and put his coat around her shoulders. Oh marvelous its you sobbed ahim. Ahim tell me what wrong why are you crying asked a concerned marvelous. Because i miss them all of them even my twin brother who died before flamell was destroyed said ahim. Ahim can i tell you something asked marvelous. sure said ahim. well ahim i am deeply in love with you said marvelous oh marvelous i love you to and as long as i have you by my side i think we can face my demons togather said ahim. I wouldnt have it any other way said marvelous they reach the place ahim starts to tremble this doesnt go unotieced by marvelous. Ahim are you sure your up for this for this i mean your trembling and you look pale to said marvelous just as ahim is about to repley she collapsese marvelous catches her. AHIM! wake up begged marvelous.

i dont own sentai gokaiger even tho i wish i could. please review thank you and no flams please as this is my frist strory


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ahim faces her demons

"mmmmm what happened" said Ahim. "you collapsed when we got to the palce" said marvelous. " i didn't mean to worry you" said ahim. "Ahim if you want to we can come back some other time when your ready to do this" said marvelous. "No if i dont do it now i will never get the courage to put my demons to rest and move on" said ahim.

"Ok ahim if your sure you can handle this then i wont stop you"said marvelous. "Lets continu on" said ahim. "only if your sure and are you ok to walk"asked marvelous to ahim. "I think so to tell you the truth marvelous-san i am really scared about doing this but i know it must done" said ahim. Marvelous wraps his arms around ahim.

"Ahim you dont have to be scared i am right here by your side and i won't let anything happen to you ahim" said marvelous. "I know but i just cant help it right now i mean returning here and coming to terms with this so soon it just feels so sureal right now" said ahim. "I gusse it would considering what you have been threw i mean watching your people die and your parents it mustn't have been easy for you"said marvelous.

"No it wasn't easy seeing that happen to my people and my parents"said ahim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ahim gets sick\ has a bad nightmare

" I don't feel so good" thought ahim. " Ahim are you feeling ok" asked marvelous to ahim. "Yes i am feeling alright marvelous-san" said ahim to marvelous.(mean while they are in the palce marvelous sees ahim dangerously swaying from side to side) "Ahim why did you lie to me about you feeling alright" thought marvelous. just then ahim collapses. "AHIM wake up" said marvelous. Marvelous feels ahims forhead. "she's burning up" said marvelous. just then his morbit rings and he hears luka on the line.

"Marvelous where are you" said luka. "I am with ahim she collapsed and has a very high fever and she hasn't woken up yet" said a paniced marvelous to luka. " We are on our way don't let anything happen to her"said luka. luka arrives with doc. "Her fever is 101.2"said doc looking at ahim worriedly.

"mmmmmm...what happened" asked is by ahims side in an instant hugging her. "you are sick with the flu" said marvelous."you should get some more rest" said luka. ahim falls asleep but starts having bad nightmares. marvelous is by her side comforting her ,holding her hand and drying her tears and saying sweet words to her.

(nightmare)

"Ahim you must leave this place and don't look back" said ahims father. "But i can't leave you or mother or lily" said a very upset ahim. just then a blast of fire incinerates her parents. "NO MOM DAD LILY' yelled ahim. just then ahim wakes up and sees marvelous in a chair next to her bed asleep she turns to the window and sees its night fall she gets up out of bed and goes to lilly's room unknowing that marvelous and luka ,doc,joe,and gai are all following her she opens the door to lily's room and enters everyone enters behind her.

"Oh lily iam so sorry i should have done more to save you then you would still be here with me now" sobbed ahim. just then marvelous wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. "Shhhh ahim it's alright i am here we'er all here for you its not your fault about lily" said marvelous. just then she felt luka's hand on her back along with joe,doc and gai all giving her words of comfort. "Thank you everyone" said ahim.

"Ahim i have a question"asked luka. "Whats your question luka" said ahim. "Who is lily" asked luka. "Do you all want to know" asked ahim. "Yes we all would like to know who lily is" said joe. "I will tell you all but you all have to promise not to think or treat me difrently" stated ahim. "We promise" said everyone.

i want to thank some of my reviewers i couldnt have gotten this far without you. please read and review thank you. i dont own gokaiger even tho i wish i did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ahim tells all

"Ahim why haven't you told us about Lily" asked Luka. "I didn't say anything about Lily because i thought you guys would look at me differntly that's why i haven't told you guys about her plus it's not one of my most favorite memories to relive either"answerd Ahim.

"But can you tell us about it now" asked Marvelous. " Are you guys sure you want to know about what happened i will warn you its not something i like to talk about but i will tell you everything" said Ahim.

Flash back begins

"My lady it's time to wake up" said Katerina. " Parents are expecting you at breakfast this morning" said Katerina. "Ok thank you Katerina"said Ahim. (at the breakfast table)

"Ahim your mother and i have talked and your 16 now so it is time for you to start seeking a husband" said Kokou. "But father if i want to marry i want to marry for love not have my husband picked out for me" said Ahim.

end flash back

Flash back number 2 begins

"You will take it like a women" yelled Surjio to ahim as he begins to have sexual intorcourse against ahims will.

"But Surjio please stop it i cant take it any more i'am leaving you surjio and that is final i am canceling our engagement and wedding as well" said Ahim.

end flash back 2

Flash back 3 begins

"My lady on this next contraction i need you to push ok" said Katerina. "I can't i am to scared and it hurts" groned Ahim. "Ahim you can do this i got you ok i promise now stop being stuborn and push ok" said a firm yet gentle Katerina.

"Whaa cried the new born baby." Ahim she is beautiful"said Katerina as she held ahims daughter in her arms. "I'am naming her Lily Rose Famel" said an exhausted Ahim.

5 years later

"Mommy i am scared of meeting grandma and grandpa" cried Lily. "Aww baby your gunna be fine they will love you i promise you that" said Ahim. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AHIM WHO IS THIS GIRL"screamed Irina. " SHE IS MY DAUGHTER YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER" yelled Ahim. " WHAT AHIM YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR LIFE YOU PLACE HER UP FOR ADOPTION IMMIDATELY" yelled Ahims father.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING" SCREAMED Ahim.

end flash back three

"After that is when Lily died from a zygaki who strangled her after he stabbed her she was crying and i can't get that out of my head" sobbed Ahim. ( Marvelous wraps his arms around Ahim as she sobbes brokenly everyone joe doc gai and luka are also crying as well)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ahim goes missing

It was about midnight ahim just couldn't sleep so she goes for a walk then someone kidnaps her. "Ahim where are you" shouted captain marvelous. "Marvelous iam in here in the cave"shouted Ahim. Just then she is attaked by Cj. "Don't think any help is comimg ahim i took you because we have business to discuss mainly about lily"said CJ."How do you know of her"asked Ahim.

"Because surjio told me about her you see it was him that said to kidnap you from your friends"said CJ."But why" cried Ahim. "Because he still loves you all tho i don't why he would love someone like you"! shouted C..J as he smaked and punched Ahim until she passed out."Marvelous iam getting worried about Ahim i mean we have been out here looking for two days now"said Luka just then they hear a blood cruddling scream."Luka that was Ahim lets go"said Marvelous.

when Marvelous arives at the cave that Ahim is being held in he walks in with Luka,Joe ,Doc and Gai they all see Ahim beaten up and a guy standing above her about ready to land the finishing blow when a gun shot interups them. "AHIM"yelled Marvelous. "Marvelous you take care of Ahim and we will take care of this guy" said Luka.

"Don't worry Ahim i got you and your safe i will not let this happen to you ever again" said Marvelous."I feel warm and safe this feeling he found me and he loves me"said Ahim."Ahim it's good to see you but it's not your time yet sweetie don't worry about Lily she is fine she wants to say something ti you"Katrina said.

"Mommy i am ok i am no longer suffering you were a great mother to me and i wish i could have spent more time with you but i wouldn't trade my life for anything you showed me the meaning of love while i was alive tell daddy Marvelous that i told him to take care of you and everyone else to well mommy i have to go now i am always in your heart love you" said Lily. "Ahim stay with me ok hang on we are almost to the palce"said a worried Marvelous to Ahim.

(2 days later)

"Mmmm what happened to me ouch that hurt"said Ahim."Ahim your awake thank goodness we were all worried about you and no more midnight walks without either Marvelous or I" said Luka."Luka where is Marvelous" asked Ahim."In the chair next you on your right and he is asleep he hasn't left your side at all except to take a shower and eat something that's about it" said Luka. "MARVELOUS WAKE UP" shouted Luka. "Luka why did you wake me up i told you to wake me up if ahim woke up"said Marvelous all of a sudden he looks to the bed and see Ahim awake he throws his arms around her and tells her how much she means to him and that she will never be taken from his side ever again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Marvelous takes care of Ahims wounds and stays by her side

disclamor i do not own gokaiger all rights go to theyre respected owners.

No flames please

now on with the fic

( 3 days later) "Ahim who could have done this to you" asked Marvelous. "Mmm...uh what happened to me oh ow"yelped Ahim in pain. "Your awake finally i have been so worried about you don't try to move around so much i can understand why your sore iam so sorry i couldn't get to you sooner Ahim" said Marvelous.

"No it's not your fault i am the one who went out for a walk in the middle of the night while you guys were all asleep i do know one thing sanji will come after me and i can't have you guys in the cross fire when that does happen" said Ahim. " Your not facing him alone Ahim i almost lost you three days ago i am not losing you again so Ahim i am asking you will you marry me when all this is threw" asked Marvelous. " YES YES YES YES Marvelous i will marry you" said an ovejoyed Ahim.

( To bad that the peace between them is about to be shattered )

"Ahim come out and play my incomptant henchman couldn't do the job so i gusse i will have to besides we need to talk about what really happened to lily dont you think so" said a voice of pure evil. "Oh no that's Sanji i didn't expect him to find me so soon" said Ahim.

" Don't worry he wont get near you Ahim i promise" said Marvelous. BANG! the door to Ahims room is flown open and Sanji steps inside. " You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep boy because i am going to kill you then the rest of your crew then save Ahim for last" said Sanji as he amid the gun at Marvelous. " NO NO STOP IT! i wont allow you to kill them Sanji you want to know how lilly died by an exborg who stabbed her then strangled her i miss her every god dame day of every god dame week because i blame myself YOU DON'T THINK I MISS HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO YOU NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH US IN THE FRIST PLACE SO WHY NOW TELL ME DAMMIT BEFORE I KILL YOU THE FAMILR WAY"! screamed Ahim.

"Your lying to me Ahim" sobbed Sanji. " No i am not Sanji but i will say this ok never doubt that she loved you i always told her about you and how kind you used to be to others Sanji she was so proud of you" said Ahim. ( And as quickly as Sanji came he left to forver leave Ahim and the crew alone it wasnt until the next day that Ahim found out that Sanji coumitted sucide)


End file.
